


A Whispered Confession

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Things We Said... [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Things We Said..., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters.I’m just playing with them for a bit – I’ll put them back, mostly unharmed.~A friend on Tumblr asked for some Fenris and Hawke fluff using the “Things you said when you thought I was asleep” prompt and I was only too happy to oblige!~Come say hi to me onTumblr!





	A Whispered Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or the characters.  
> I’m just playing with them for a bit – I’ll put them back, mostly unharmed.  
> ~  
> A friend on Tumblr asked for some Fenris and Hawke fluff using the “Things you said when you thought I was asleep” prompt and I was only too happy to oblige!  
> ~  
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://somnaborium.tumblr.com/)

They had been running for what felt like years.

 

After what happened in Kirkwall, it was made clear all Hawke’s help and everything she had done to help not just the citizens of the city but those in power was not enough to keep her - or her friends - safe or protected.

 

Parting with everyone was hard. Each farewell took a small piece of Hawke, each person that left took part of her with them until it was just her and Fenris and the weight of all that had happened.

 

Hawke was always vibrant and alive, her eyes kind and her voice gentle and while she was occasionally humorous at completely inappropriate moments, her smile was infectious and she always seemed to know just how to lift someone and set them free from whatever hurts and traumas their life had dealt them.

 

But now?

Now she was lost, adrift and tempest-tossed like a ship on stormy seas.

 

The letter from Varric that arrived months after they settled into a small home as far from Kirkwall and the Free Marches as they could possibly get, coupled with the correspondences from a mysterious Grey Warden had given her yet more responsibility, more to worry over and caused far too many sleepless nights as she prepared for the long journey to Skyhold to see Varric and someone the dwarf referred to as Inquisitor.

 

He didn’t know much more than that, Hawke had refused to tell him, knowing that if he knew more, he would insist on accompanying her and amid countless arguments about the whole situation she finally told him the truth of it - she knew he would die to protect her and that knowledge was something she could not bear the weight of; even less so the burden of it should it come to pass.

So, Fenris agreed to stay unless he heard word otherwise and Hawke promised that she would return as soon as was possible - it was just a small matter to clear up, she’d said.  Just something that needed only minor input from her and then she would be home with him.

 

_ Home. _

Strange that he would find his home wherever she was now, but all the same, the thought of having somewhere to finally put down roots and carve out a life free from the trappings of slavery and fear was both wonderful and completely alien to him.

 

He stole a glance at her, curled up in their bed with her back to him, the steady rise and fall of her shoulders indicating that she was finally asleep.

Stretching, Fenris rose and crossed the room to a small bureau, unlocking and opening a drawer and removing a tiny velvet box.

Inside nestled a silver ring, a small band set with a sapphire which sparkled like the night sky under the dimming candlelight of the room.

 

He placed the box safely back in the drawer and locked it again, smiling at the prospect of what was to come when his Hawke returned home to him.

 

“When you are safely back with me,” he whispered to her sleeping form, “I will marry you and let nothing else part us again.”

 

He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him and missing the smile that graced Hawke’s face - the first real smile for many months.

 

“And I shall gladly say yes,” she whispered back to the empty room.


End file.
